whyweprotestwikiaorg-20200215-history
Stress Test Cue-Cards Reveal Hard Sell Fraud
As these church issued cue-cards demonstrate, Scientology's free "stress-tests" are rigged to insure the test-taker recalls a painful experience that will prompt them to buy a book or sign up for courses. Free "stress tests" are a key recruitment tool for Church of Scientology. Scientology staff members set up tables on metropolitan street-corners and offer passersby a chance to "pick up the cans" attached to Scientology's rudimentary lie-detector, known as the "E-meter." Like any bio-feedback device, the E-meter needle indicates changes in the body's galvanic skin response. The E-meter's needle can be triggered by recalling a painful experience, an unpleasant taste, or by simply squeezing the cans more tightly. "Find their ruin" is Scientology's term for uncovering an individual's emotional weak point. Once an individual reveals their "ruin," church recruiters hammer at it, attempting to persuade the individual that Scientology can relieve this distress. Scientology has a long history of taking advantage of individuals in unfortunate circumstances. Church founder, L. Ron Hubbard, scanned newspapers for tragic events in order to sell Scientology services to the afflicted parties. Hubbard taught this technique to his followers and also encouraged them to recruit in hospital wards. For how this is developed today see Concerns about what Scientologists do at disaster areas. Scientology's "stress-test" became the institutionalized method by which Scientology recruits new members, promising that church books and courses can relieve their suffering. As these cue-cards evidence, this process even has a manual! file:Stresstestcuecards640.jpg The following is the cue-card text: ”Hello! handshake My name is_____ , What’s your name? tells ”Nice to meet you!" cans in hands "Here is how this Works. I am going to ask you a question, you don’t have to say anything and we’re going to find out what is causing you the most stress in your life. When the needle moves to the right, that shows stress.” to the needle so they know to watch the dial the meter on and get the needle on the dial ”Think of different people and situations in your life.” ”There! to the needle falling That’s stress! What did you just think of?" a big deal out of the read and say this with impact so that it impinges on them in comm. If no real ruin, give them a good and appropriate ack and say ”Think of something else causing you stress.” in comm. If still no real ruin, check over the following areas, one at a time, if they haven’t already come up: work, family, relationships, health. you have still not found a ruin, then look a them with good TRs and high intention and say, "Let me ask you a question, what is the one thing that is really messing up your life?" you have found the ruin, ask "How long has this been going on?", How is this affecting you life?" or "How does this affect you?" to make it real done, give them a very good acknowledgement and take the cans away and show them the Dianetics book "Let me show you something. Have you ever heard of this book?” the book in their hands and have them read the first two paragraphs of the inside flap of the cover. Let go while the read it. Take the book away when done. ”What you just told me about, Where... the ruin back as exactly as possible ...this book will show you exactly why that happens and how to fix it." you say, "...how to fix it,” put the book into their hands and let go. immediately without comm lag, start to hardsell the person Make it your own. "GET IT1 READ IT 20 MILLION PEOPLE HAVE. YOU'LL SEE WHY. JUST READ IT. GET THE BOOK AND READ IT. WHY SHOULD I TALK? THERE'S HOW BIG IT IS, IT 'S GOING TO BLOW YOU AWAY. BUY IT. IT’S____ DOLLARS, TAKE YOUR CHANCE. IT'S GOING TO CHANGE YOUR LIFE. IF IT DOESN’T, FINE. IS THAT WORTH ___ DOLLARS TO YOU? TAKE THE BOOK.” to hardsell the person as long as needed until they get the book. | }} Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki